


this ain't love, it's clear to see. won't you stay with me?

by JollytheSad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: Veronica seeks comfort in Archie after they both learn about Betty and Jughead being athing.





	

“We've kind of had a moment,” Jughead tells Archie about the same time Betty sheepishly admits they're sort of _together_. Veronica feels her stomach drop to the floor. She is a good enough liar, though, and right now she thinks she can go pursue acting with how her reaction to _that_ seems genuine and excited. So what if she cries in the nearest bathroom the whole English literature class.

 

It's far into a Friday night when she winds up at Archie's door. He notices several things: Veronica's been crying, she isn't wearing her pearls, and the bottle in her hand is definitely booze. He ushers her inside. 

“I'm in love with her,” she cries into his shoulder later. They pass the bottle back and forth. There's mascara running down her cheeks and she makes a mess out of his t-shirt when she buries her face in it, sobbing. Archie doesn't care. He runs a steady hand down her back, thumb stroking over her ribcage once it settles on her hip. She blows her nose and swipes at her red eyes, and she's not pretty but she's so real and raw it makes his heart hurt. 

Veronica kisses him and he tastes her tears and – once her tongue pushes into his mouth – the sour flavour of alcohol. Archie lets himself be kissed and holds Veronica close. She pulls away with a sniffle. He pushes her hair behind her ears. 

“You're taking the bed,” he says and there's no point arguing, but.

“Can you – _stay_ ,” she whispers. Archie wouldn't bear to tell her no. 

He patiently waits while she goes about her routine, picks one of his t-shirts for her to sleep in. He lets her change and goes to brush his teeth. 

She is so small next to him in the bed. She could easily hide in the curl of his body around hers. Her feet are cold against his shins. His t-shirt reaches all the way to the middle of her thighs, but she is wearing only panties underneath. Archie pointedly ignores the excitement of his cock as she wriggles to settle. 

“We can -” Veronica tries to say, but he stops her.

“No. Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend Archie isn't dating Valerie yet, or whatever


End file.
